<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm standing here until you make me move by JBKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430523">I'm standing here until you make me move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBKid/pseuds/JBKid'>JBKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love songs and first dates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AgentCorp, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Agentcorp, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Alex Danvers, mildly protesting Lena Luthor, superfriends - Freeform, the distant sound of wedding bells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBKid/pseuds/JBKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part 3 of the "Love songs and first dates" series. It follows on from “I want you to notice when I’m not around” (1) and “Diamond Days” (2)</p><p>Lena gets blown up (again) which leads to more conversations with Alex and a reminder of how much the Superfriends really do care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love songs and first dates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm standing here until you make me move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Hanging by a Moment " by Lifehouse</p><p>I'm falling even more in love with you<br/>Letting go of all I've held on to<br/>I'm standing here until you make me move<br/>I'm hanging by a moment here with you</p><p>I just couldn't leave this 'verse alone....probably the last one.</p><p>Let me know what you think?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'm not sick, it's a concussion." Lena’s protest was somewhat undermined by having her feet tucked up under her, cuddled up with a blanket in the middle of her sofa, on a weekday afternoon. The news flickered mutely on the television on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't want this then." Alex placed the white paper carry out bag on the coffee table. Shrugging her jacket off and bending to unlace her boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Giuseppe's chicken noodle soup and rosemary focaccia." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Giuseppe's does take out?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. But I told him you were sick." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK, I give in, I'm sick. Hand over the soup." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex grinned and headed to the kitchen to get a spoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know he told me he caters weddings last time we were in there?" Lena called over the back of the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Do you think he would make us a chocolate wedding cake? That cake is amazing." Alex stopped what she was doing and her eyes took on a far away gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alex!" Lena’s outraged tone snapped her back to the present. "It's only been a few months since I thought you were interrogating me and about to throw me in the DEO cells." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and it only took drinks and dinner for you to be waking up in my arms, so you know, anything's possible."  She shrugged and raised her eyebrows at Lena, grinning wickedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wandering back across the apartment, she dropped onto the sofa next to her girlfriend, two spoons in hand and passed one to Lena, before rummaging in the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I brought other essential supplies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena laughed loudly as Alex handed her a pile of DVDs. "Seriously?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I love disaster films." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't get enough in real life at work?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh now, these are great - I love laughing at all the science goofs." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Lena rolled her eyes but laughed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex loaded the first DVD from the pile. The opening credits started and Lena popped the lid off the soup while Alex ripped chunks off the bread and dipped some in the large tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God this is almost worth being sick for." Lena practically moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try the bread." Alex handed her a chunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate in silence for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know he is expecting me to propose in his restaurant. If I don't, we might be banned for life. He is convinced his pasta is the only reason you keep agreeing to go out with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, he has a point..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Alex nudged Lena with her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder. “Yes. But I am sick of people trying to blow up my building. I’m glad you were there, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, but I could happily live the rest of my life without seeing you being blown across a room ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, it’s just a few scratches from shrapnel and debris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the balcony window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kara.” Alex called as she twisted round to see her sister walking into the apartment. It elicited a grumble of protest from Lena at being jostled by the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. How are you doing Lena?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok. Headache like someone used my head for bell ringing practice, but ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I know that - I was at the DEO earlier and Brainy said you were ok but taking the day to take care of Lena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not need ‘taking care of’ I run a Fortune 500 company for goodness’ sake and this is hardly the first time I’ve been blown up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, anyway, I got you these.” Kara handed her a paper bag before wrapping her cape round herself and flopping down on the sofa next to her. She scooped up Lena’s hand, wrapping it in both of hers, leaning gently against her friend’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brought me scones?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got the ones you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From Ireland?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got frustrated not being able to do anything useful, so thought you might need cheering up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She smiled warmly at her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put the kettle on for tea.” Alex pushed herself off the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo, what have you got there?” Kara leaned over the soup tub and sniffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara, don’t you dare. Not all food is yours.” Alex used her best Big Sister voice and waved a teaspoon at her threateningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara turned to face her and stuck her bottom lip out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, dented girlfriend trumps always hungry sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stuck her tongue out and turned round again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I love this film! The science is such utter rubbish.” Kara huffed a happy laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex returned to the sofa hissing and huffing, two mugs precariously gripped in one hand and third in the other. “Ooo, hot tea, hot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have made two trips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex placed two mugs on the coffee table and wrapped her hands round her own as she sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to rise to the bait today, because you are sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Oh, really?” Lena had a delighted tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex mock frowned at her. “Don’t get crazy with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena gave her a mischievous look, but returned to her soup.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Brainy and Nia are here.” Kara had her head cocked to one side, listening, before squinting at the door, clearly using her x-ray vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s open.” Lena called to avoid moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena - are you well?” Brainy frowned at the seated woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Still in one piece. Mostly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought you this.” He placed a magazine on the table. “I find enforced rest dull, so thought you might appreciate some challenging puzzles to occupy you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nia rolled her eyes next to him, but smiled as she hugged his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Brainy, that’s very sweet of you.” Lena blinked and between one moment and the next he had dropped his holographic disguise and was no longer human but blue with white hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything ok? I could hear you arguing from the elevator.” Kara’s gaze tracked between Brainy and Nia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s just frustrated that the DEO hasn’t been able to turn up any leads as to who was behind the bomb.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It may have been suggested that I leave the DEO and take a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was snapping at the analysts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a level 12 intellect and have the resources of a covert government agency at my disposal and I am still unable to find out who tried to harm my friend. Frustration is understandable.” He sat down abruptly on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was touched but heard Alex’s snort of laughter at his manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. A disaster film. I very much enjoy this genre. The science is so ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a fragment of the device to take home with me, I am hoping it will help me to dream something helpful.” Nia offered as she sat next to Brainy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brainy and Alex’s phones both buzzed in unison.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. We have a lead.” Brainy stood. “You remain Director. I can manage this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Brainy.” Alex had shown no sign of moving or leaving Lena’s side, beyond grabbing her phone off the coffee table to check it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should go too as I should probably get back to work, we just wanted to check on you and get someone...” Nia rolled her eyes in her boyfriend's direction. “Out from the DEO for a bit. I’ll let you know if I come up with anything, too. You guys take it easy, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep me updated?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Brainy gave Alex a brief salute as he closed the door behind him, his human disguise flickering back into place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stood up, still holding Lena’s hand. “Yeah, I guess I should get back to Catco too. I need  to file some copy about Supergirl attending the bombing. I don’t know how Clark does this, it’s so weird reporting on myself.” She leaned forward and wrapped an arm around each of them in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if you need anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Kara.” Alex smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the scones.” Lena squeezed her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled at her, but before she could go, there was a thump of someone landing on the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’onn knocked on the glass before walking in, morphing from a seven foot green Martian into his normal form, unassuming in jeans and a sweater, as he walked. .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stood, turning to face him over the back of the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind?” He gestured behind him at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Although she looked at Lena, given it was her apartment, who nodded slightly and winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came round to the front of the sofa and frowned at Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been talking to anyone who will speak to me, but no one in the alien community has heard anything about who could be behind this. I would have just called but I’m on my way to meet M’gann and I wanted to check you are both ok?” He turned a look of concern over Alex, a few scratches obvious on her face and forehead before turning back to frowning at Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we both got checked out. Concussion.” Lena pointed at herself. “Minor lacerations.” She pointed at Alex.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He nodded. “I’m glad you’re both ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see if M’gann has heard anything, but the fact I haven’t been able to find anything out does suggest that it might not be anti-alien. That’s something, at least, after the whole Lockwood thing last year”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a positive, I guess. The DEO has had a lead - Brainy’s checking it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Well, as long as you are both ok and Brainy’s on the case I’m gonna go.” He nodded towards Kara. “But I might take the stairs. You don’t need your balcony looking like an airport for flying aliens. I’ll let you know if I find out anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Lena smiled at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your date.” Alex called after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’onn waved his acknowledgement over his shoulder before pulling the door closed behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, well that’s my cue. If you need anything…” Kara left the sentence trailing as she walked backwards toward the balcony. The door swung shut behind her and she launched herself up into the late afternoon sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex slumped back down on the sofa and hit resume on the film. Leaning back against the cushions she rolled her head towards Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little overwhelmed. I can’t believe everyone came by just to check on us. On me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave us all a damn good scare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I told Kara, it’s hardly the first time I’ve been in an explosion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not reassuring, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get shot at and blown up all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job and it's not all the time. Although sometimes I think I am gonna get killed by the paperwork. Or possibly the recruits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena huffed a laugh. “You’re right, that’s really not reassuring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s always the farm in Ireland. We could raise sheep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can't even remember your plants need watering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I own plants?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna watch another film?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve had enough bright lights for one day. I could use a nap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about you lie down here while I read? I need to keep an eye on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Lena spread out along the sofa, her head in Alex’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex turned the TV off again and leaned forward to grab her phone and tablet from the coffee table.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you working?” Lena opened one eye and peered up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I downloaded the new issue of Nature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if there’s anything good in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely that would be spoilers; your paper issue is on the bedside table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light was starting to fade in earnest sometime later when Alex’s phone buzzed, shuffling it across the sofa and waking Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” She mumbled sleepily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God.” Alex stared at the phone in her hand for several long minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I have good news and bad news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The good news is NCPD found the people who bombed LCorp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the bad news?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason none of us could find any alien involvement is that they weren’t bombing </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> building.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? That makes no sense, I was there, I very much got blown up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we did but they weren’t targeting LCorp, they were robbing a damn bank. The explosion was a distraction. It was designed to set off the bank's emergency procedures by simulating an earthquake as it made it easier to get into the vault. It also sent the emergency services two blocks over from the bank, so they could escape in the chaos. No aliens. No one with a grudge against you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...kind of a relief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it is, but apparently we now have to add just plain crazy to the list of things we have to deal with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s phone buzzed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Mom’s coming to town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes went wide as she stared up at Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex groaned. “Is it too early to go to bed and hide under the duvet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> home sick…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She says she’s coming for some conference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The future of nanotech in therapeutic medicine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s the one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one I am keynote speaker at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex you've gone awfully pale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. Mom’s been away, she's only just checking her emails and it seems she has a Google alert on ‘Danvers’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would that be a problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex turned her phone round to show Lena the photo her mother had just sent her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me kissing you outside Noonan’s? The morning after our first date? Yes. Yes it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jess must have missed that when she did my press cuttings. That really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a nice suit Alex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom thinks so too, she said ‘Don’t you think you are a little overdressed for brunch’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not the ideal way for your mother to find out we’re together, but it should infuriate </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> mother.” Lena sounded truly gleeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realize this means you’ll be meeting her, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound nervous. Are you ashamed of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, no. Absolutely the opposite. I just...well, this is getting serious. I want her to like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I thought you were kidding about the wedding cake.” Lena laughed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex, you’re not laughing... You </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> kidding, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex leaned over and kissed her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr @JellyBabyKid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>